


Paint

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Capitalism, Crack, Masturbation, Other, Promotion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie's having trouble keeping his sexual fantasies about promotion under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

Urie's goal is simple; to get as much money working for the CCG as possible. You can't live without money, not in this capitalist society. He takes every risk he can to earn more money. Sometimes it backfires, sometimes it doesn't, but what can you do?

Right now, laying on the couch and studying his own hand, Urie can't get the idea of promotion out of his head. Higher ranks earn more money. With more money, one can live more comfortably. But with his recent blunders, he doubts he can get a promotion anytime soon. He'd fucked over his squad in the Serpent incident, and he was amazed he only got a slap and a lecture. Whatever, that's in the past. He only has to work extra hard.

Although, Urie has a raging boner and he doesn't know why. He feels like he must do something... and to do that, he must use his computer. He sits up and stretches to reach his laptop, across the room, but it's too far, and he has to physically get up and move all the way to the other side of the room to obtain his laptop. He makes a mental note to leave his laptop closer to the couch in the future.

He sits down and opens his laptop, and something compels him to open Microsoft Paint.

He takes the font tool and the star tool and creates a makeshift promotion sheet-

-and clicks Print.

Once the image is printed, Urie goes to his own room and locks the door. What he is about to do is a sin that no one can know about.

He shimmies out of his pants and wraps the paper around his dick, and starts pumping. And _god,_ it feels good; he can't stop a moan escaping his lips as he tightens his grip on his promotion-encased dick.

"P-promotion-sama..." Urie groans, trying and failing to keep himself quiet. "A-ah! P-pro-!!"

And he hears a silky voice come from the paper, still impossibly wrapped around his flushed dick- "-you like this, don't you?" it purrs-

"Promotion....sama...." He strokes the paper's end, relishing in the shiver it elicits from the paper....

"Urie-san!" Promotion-sama gasps sexually, curling itself more protectively around Urie's sweating, shivering cock. "Ah, I'm so wet..."

It's true; the paper is soaked in precum. It strokes a corner against Urie's slit; said man gasps, making impossibly hotter sounds; he ejaculates all over Promotion-sama-

-And Promotion-sama soaks it all up, shivering in pleasure. "It feels so good, Urie-san~"

And then the door is busted open, and Sasaki is standing in the doorway, leg stuck out from just kicking the door down.

And upon seeing the scene in front of him, a look of horror takes up his features.

"Urie... what are you doing?"

Urie can't answer; he's shocked and humiliated that Sasaki had heard him and was now seeing him, dripping in his own semen with a wet paper wrapped around his dick.

"What's on that paper?" Sasaki is looking at Urie's dick, still mortified. "Promotion...sama?"

Urie opens his mouth, but no words come out.

"Were you fapping to the idea of promotion?" Sasaki's voice has changed, and it's somehow... aroused?

"Uh-"

They end up having a threesome with Promotion-sama

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself


End file.
